The Other Nation
by libblyloo
Summary: After the war it comes to the Gangs' attention that the spirits have been hiding a 5th nation who is now wanting to make contact and peace with the other 4.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this might anger some peopl but I can't seem to get this story line out of my head. This is after the war, Zuko is Fire Lord, he and Katara have two kids. Soka is leader of SWT. Ang is well Ang, and Toph is the succesor to Bumi. They all meet at the fire nation to represent each nation because it comes to their attention that the spirits hid something during the war. Another nation that is ALL of the nations together, and they have finally been revealed and want to meet with the other nations. Oh and some of the names are made up names and others will sound out of place.**

**I DO NOT, DO NOT own ATLA .**

All of the representations of the nations and their families, even Iroh (I love him) are sitting around the table in the ex-war room.

"HOW COULD THERE BE AN ENTIRE NATION WE KNEW NOT KNOW ABOUT IT FOR OVER 100 YEARS!" Sokka yells.

"HEY Boomarang boy, We are just as upset as you are." the surpisingly calm Toph says back to Sokka.

"The spirits do everything for a reason, and besides this nation obviously isn't very aggressive. So we should welcome them with manners and happiness" Ang interjected. Looking confused Katara asks

"What makes you say that Ang?"

"Well there was a war going on for a little over 100 hundred years and they stayed out of it" Ang states mater-of-factly. Zuko looks at Ang saying "But Ang that doesn't me..." A servant enters the room " Exscuse me Fire Lord Zuko but they have arrived." "Thank you, please send them in" nodding his head once the servant leaves.

A few minutes later a middle-aged women dressed in a very formal floor length yellow kimono enters followed by a small group of people and a very elegant and colorful palanquin being carried.

Every one around the table stands except some of the representations' children.

"Welcome to the FireNation" Uncle Iroh booms smiling. The middle-aged woman bows her head smiling as everyone around the table sits.

"It's a pleasure ...?" "General Iroh ma'm I am FireLord Zukos' uncle"

"O The Dragon of the West nice to meet you. I am Bernice, I am the Steward to the Royal Family."

Zuko finally remembering he is FireLord "Why didn't the Royal family come? This was supposed to be a meeting of leaders or soon-to-be leaders." Smiling Bernice says " One of the Royal family members has come , one of the royal children has come. The princess to be exact" At this everyones' eyes goes to the palanquin, Lee Zukos' son actually perks up and pays attention.

Smiling broader Bernice goes over to the palanquin her arms spread out " I am proud to present to you Olivia the Nations' Flower", the palanquin opens to reveal a cloaked figure with a fan in front of their face and the hood of their cloak covering their eyes. "Olivia what is the meaning of this? You are being rude." Bernice chastizes the person as they step out of the palanquin never moving the fan.

Everyone around the table sits quietly unsure what to do. Getting bored again Lee looks over to his cousin Yue both sharing a look that said "_when is this going to end?"_.

Bernice getting rather annoyed grabs the fan, making the figure quickly turn around. "This is enough Olivia!" Bernice turns the figure around yanking the hood down revealing a young man, who smiles shyly.

**Okay there it is. Please review and let me know if I need to change anything. Oh and I want to know if I should post the next chapter and the way to let me know is by reviewing because I don't see the point of posting something if no one reads it. Okay so yeah umm hope you enjoyed.**


	2. Chapter 2

"JABIR! What are you doing? Where is the princess?"

"Well umm you see mom she- she's..."

BANG

The doors to the meeting room burst open and guards come in carrying a thrashing and struggling person. "FireLord we caught we caught this intruder in the garden" Zuko looked at the intruder, completely cloaked with cloth hiding their face except their eyes. He looked at his guards to see that they were more beat up than the intruder. Sighing Zuko opens his mouth to deliver the punishment when a bracelet on the intruders wrist catches attention. Smiling as he sees all of the nations including the secret nation are represented on the bracelet, Zuko nudges Katara and points at the intruder whispering "I think we've found our missing princess." Katara looks at her husband confused and whispers back " What? Why would you think that?" Smirking "look at her wrist." Katara smiles at her husband thinking back to how adventurous she had been when she was younger.

Standing Zuko walks down to the guards and the princess. He stops in front of her and rips off the cloth covering her face. "Olivia! What is the meaning of this?" Bernice walks over to the princess grabbing her out of the guards hands. Glaring at Zuko as he walks back to his chair smacking the back of a sleeping young mans' head waking him up, then turning to Bernice Olivia nervously answers " I just wanted to take a look around" Olivia smiles. Looking aggravated Bernice pinches the bridge of her nose " I'm getting too old for this"

"Oh Bernice you are never too old, why you look no older than 20", following Olivia's lead Jabir quickly opens his mouth to agree when his mom cuts him short.

"Only you could use ass kissing in a time like this, say sorry for being so rude and disrespectful." Knowing better than to argue with Bernice Olivia turn to group bowing she says "please accept my deapest regret for offending the people of the humble nations."


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own ATLA in any way.

Coming up out of her bow with a smile Olivia speaks to the group

"I assume you all have lots of questions for me about my nation."

The young man Zuko woke up earlier stands his temper rising

"Damn straight we do, how could there be an entire nation? Why should we accept you when you only choose to make yourself known in a time of peace?"

"Lee you forget your place sit down, before you offend our guest any more" Zuko yells before turning to Olivia, "Princess, we would like to know about your nation if you please." Olivia smiles when Zuko sits

"Please just Olivia would be fine. Now as I'm sure you all know the Spirits work in mysterious ways. Well one day hundreds of years ago at the very begining of the war a group of villiagers whose home had been destroyed , were trying to find a safe place to go. When Avatar Kuruk and Avatar Yangchen appeared and told them of what was to come. The Avatars told these people this and asked if they would leave everyone else they knew behind to help preserve the balance. Knowing one day the world they loved would be over the agreed and the Avatars took them to an untouched place.

"This will be the 5th nation, it will be your job to search the world for people in need of a safe place no matter what nation they are, it will be your job to keep the balance."

Before the Avatars left they turned "You must keep this nation no more than a myth, to help with that we will give a select few of you a special ability and a new bending, and remember peace must always be held here" and with that they were gone.

The villigers began making a home on this strange place, the select 8 people being used as leaders. After a while one of the 8 was picked to be the leader after he was proven the best, and ever since then you are unable to hold on to your title of royalty unless you prove yourself. Not soon after he was chosen they were told to begin searching, and search they did. Our nation is made up of fire, water,earth and air benders and of course the new bending. Our nation was created to be a safe place of hope. Our nation kept species and nations alive." Smiling as she finishes.

"You were called the nations flower, why is that?", Yue asks respectfully.

Smiling Olivia says "Well since the begining of our history the royal family has only had one girl, before me and she was extremely powerful in the special bending so she was called the nations' flower. I am also powerful with this special bending, and my other little talents."

Curious Aang asks "What is this special bending and ability?"

Raising her hand she begins making movements with her hands and the plant in the center of the table begins to grow moving with the movement of her Olivias hands. Olivia stands up and makes a strange noise and in comes Momo landing on Olivia's shoulders. "That is our special bending, the animal thins is just something i can do and.." Olivia dissappears and reappears, " That is the special ability we were givin"


End file.
